Weighted vests are often used in strength, endurance, and muscle building exercises for increasing resistance and intensifying the workout. To enable a person to exercise solely, free the hands, and to carry the load more efficiently, weights have been attached to vests worn over the torso. Weighted vests are designed to burn calories at a quicker rate and increase muscle strength and mass during exercises that are typically known to only increase endurance.
Many vests exists which are based on the concept of carrying weight while having the hands and arms of a user to be unencumbered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,608 B1 granted to Edith Winston entitled “Adjustable Weighted Vest” discloses an exercise vest which includes a plurality of weight receiving vest pockets disposed on the outer surface of the vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,135 B1 granted to Scott Irvin entitled “Exercise Vest with Flexible Weights” discloses a weighted exercise vest which is comprised of left and right front panels connected to a back panel by elastic sides and webbing straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,924 B1 granted to Patrick M. Ott entitled “Weighted Training Vest” discloses weighted vest capable of comfortably conforming to the body of a wearer utilizing stretchable shoulder harnesses or straps for full range of motion by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,270 granted to Anthony G. Shine entitled “Exercise Vest” discloses an exercise vest which comprises a body having a front, back and two sides all connected at the sides and the front to define an internal cavity and a plurality of pockets for weight placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,442 granted to Dick Tomlinson et al. entitled “Weight Vest” discloses a snugly-fitting, variable-weight vest for wearing while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,387 granted to Jacek M. Zakrzewski entitled “Weight Vest” discloses weight vest which is fully foam lined, sewn canvas that incorporates means for wearing an adjustable amount of weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,012 granted to Jeffrey T. Egbert et al. entitled “Weighted Exercise Vest” discloses an exercise vest that selectively allows weight capsules to be inserted into pockets that are wrapped around the chest, back and shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 granted to Emmett B. Massey entitled “Variably Weighted Vest” discloses a variably weighted vest for use in exercising comprising a plurality of pockets for holding various weighted materials.
It is desired to provide an ergonomic weighted garment which is designed so as to eliminate injury based on the location of the weights and has a secured and contoured fit.